Lower back pain and discomfort for humans is a well known occurrence related to trauma, osteoporosis, poor muscular condition, poor blood circulation, biochemical imbalances, being overweight, insufficient movement, etc. Certain of the above-related situations plus physical tension, bumpy road conditions, and traffic-related tensions are known to cause and/or to aggravate pain and discomfort in the lumbar region of the lower back. Some people who spend time riding or driving in a vehicle are in mild to severe discomfort possibly in part due to factors related to driving or riding or possibly due totally to other factors independent of driving or riding. Vehicle is herein construed as including car, truck, rail train, airplane, and the like.
Increasing numbers of automotive vehicles have an electromechanical motor driven or, a pneumatic seat multiple support adjustment, controller system offering optional upscale features which include incorporation of a seat lumbar support position sensor and a memory module for closed loop feedback positioning of various supports in the seat relative to user set, controller module memory settings. For example, this allows a person, identified as and with a controller # one, to adjust various seat adjustment positions to an individual preference, and then set memory # one for these settings. When the recall position # one switch actuator is manipulated, for example, a button is pressed, the seat will return to the multiple adjusted preference settings set by driver # one. Likewise, person # two may set memory # two and recall position # two, if the system is designed for additional personal settings. The basic seat lumbar adjustment control offers no lumbar position sensor. The optional system upgrade version typically includes a modular controller having the seat position memory feature which necessarily includes availability of a seat position sensor system. However, these systems do not provide the advantages of massage.
Therapeutic cushions for non-ambulatory and burn patients have been commercially produced since at least 1988. However, these systems also adjust to support the patient but do not provide massage capability in a seating system that is readily adapted to motor vehicles.